Talk:Artificial Persona user
Artificial Persona User Although I'm all for connecting the first two games to the second two, it seems more like fan theory to assume that Kandori's research documents were used to create artificial persona users in the backstory of the third game, as both Eternal Punishment and the Dark Hour incident are far too close on the timeline, both taking place in 1999. Furthermore, while it may be likely that Kei Nanjo recovered the documents for archiving in his company, it seems further farfetched to assume the half that would later become the Kirijo Group uncovered these documents and took them for themselves. I suggest we remove the sentence suggesting a connection, we wouldn't want a repeat of the "Malevolent Entity is Nyarlathotep" situation.JoeStronger (talk) 20:47, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::It's impossible for Kandori's research to be connected to the Kirijo's work anyway, the timelines don't match up. EP is set in early 2000, for one, while the 1999 incident was in, well, 1999. It's basically people speculating without thinking about it.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::EP takes place in the same year as IS. Katsuya apparently mentions the Grand Cross which was the point at which the Other Side was destroyed as being earlier that year: :::is there any evidence for it occurring in 2000 instead, or is that just everyone's assumption since thats the year it was released? the whole game is set up to basically occur around the same time as IS or immediately afterwards, and the reference to 1999's Grand Cross planetary alignment being earlier in the year confirms it, so there's no timeline issue preventing the Kirijo Group from using the NWO's artificial persona data. besides, we don't really know how long Kandori and the NWO had their artificial persona program going or when it started, just that its already in progress during EP. Tathra (talk) 02:54, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: G.A.S.A (talk) 05:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::tatsuya's scenerio references the SEBEC incident occurring 3 years ago, and the day the shrine burned down as still 10 years ago rather than 11. the entire point of tatsuya's scenerio is dealing with the issues of the artificial persona user program, which was definitely in progress in 1999 by these reference dates: "On the other hand, he doesn't want to involve Shiori in this anymore, but can't stop himself from remembering about her little brother, who was killed in his place. He was killed ten years ago, on the same day him and Maya were locked in the Araya shrine on the Other Side. Stuff we already know about the Other Side, they lost, Maya was revived in a new world where they had to rewrite history, so their meeting ten years ago was erased. Shiori's little brother was killed in order to fill that hole. Tatsuya understands now. Realising how history was changed is a present from -him-." "Tatsuya exits the research chamber, thinking about Kandori and his involvement in the Mikage City incident, three years earlier, with Yukino and her friends." ::::so EP starts in 1999 and ends sometime in 2000, but the artificial persona program was already going full-steam in 1999. there's no conflicts with the kirijo group using kandori's data. Tathra (talk) 15:12, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. We still can't list it as a fact due to lack of direct confirmation that they used Kandori's data, but at least it's a possibility. G.A.S.A (talk) 17:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC)